


Pounded in the Butt by My Gay Werewolf Boyfriend

by Aiambia



Series: Monster Sex Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, No M-Preg, Outdoor Sex, Sort-of, Werewolves, auto-felatio, excessive cuming, extended orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: Hux can hardly believe it: His boyfriend is a werewolf. He should be afraid or concerned at the very least...but all he can think about is getting fucked by that thick werewolf dick.





	Pounded in the Butt by My Gay Werewolf Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kylux hard kinks prompt:
> 
> Modern AU, Hux has just found out that werewolves are a real thing and that his boyfriend, Kylo, is one of them. Having a sexual attraction to monsters, Hux is all for this and practically begs Kylo to fuck and knot him on that huge werewolf dick. Bonus points if Ren comes buckets in his werewolf form and involves breeding.

 

 

It stared back at him from beyond the tree line. The monster with sharp teeth. The creature with death in its eyes. Hux could barely see it in the shadows, but sky saw fit to move the clouds and let the light of the almost-full moon illuminate the beast. It’s a bear—no, a wolf. It could be the size of a man, but crouched in the bushes, Hux can’t tell.

A single paw steps out of the shadows, cautious, careful. Hux sucks in a breath. It’s not a wolf. A wolf’s paw is not that big, nor does it look like a clawed hand. The hand is covered in fur, sleek and black. It’s no wonder Hux hadn’t seen it sooner.

Slowly, from the darkness, the rest of the creature emerges. It walks on all fours, though it could stand on two legs. It is larger than Hux, but just barely Its fur shines in the moonlight, undertones of blue evident under the black. From the darkness, the creature emerges, and it sits in front of Hux like a dog before it’s master, staring at him with eyes like the full moon above them.

Hux runs.

As fast as his legs will carry him, he runs back to the cabin. His heart pounds and his legs burn but he runs and he doesn’t look back. Behind him he can hear the heavy pounding of paws against the forest floor, and branches being crushed beneath the feet of the beast. Would the cabin walls be enough to hold it back?

Hux goes for his car first, knowing if he can get away, then he can find Kylo and report this to the police, but the car door won’t open. He pulls on the handle, begging for it to let him in, but no amount of pleading opens the door. The sound of the beast draws closer by the second.

So, the cabin will have to do. The door slams shut behind him, and Hux scrambles to find his shotgun. Kylo chastised him for bringing it, but Hux knew. Hux _knew_ there was something wrong with these woods and the animals in it. He should’ve brought that damn satellite phone. He shouldn’t have let Kylo convince him otherwise.

Kylo.

But where is he? He’d left the cabin earlier. Hux hadn’t seen him since their fight a few hours ago. He held the shot gun close as he scrambled behind the couch for cover. What if that monster got to him? What if Kylo’s body was lying mangled in some cave, or worse, in the teeth of that _thing_? Hux’s chest tightens as his panic swells, but with it comes anger. Fury that anything might’ve happened to his lover.

The wood of the porch creaks outside. Hux’s grip on the shot gun tightens. He’ll take the beast down and find Kylo before anything bad can happen. He must. The door handle jiggles, and the room is illuminated as it swings open. Instinctively, Hux wants to jump out and shoot it, but he was struck with realization. It opened the door. The beast is intelligent. Quietly, heavily, the beast walks in to the cabin. Hux hears each footstep and counts.

One. He gets up on his feet, crouched so that the beast cannot see him.

Two. He readies the shot gun, going through the motions of his military training.

Three. Hux pops up from behind the couch, aims, and shoots at the beast before it can make another move at him. The bullets graze its shoulder, making it whimper and stumble. Hux cocks the gun, ready to shoot again.

“Tell me where he is!” Hux shouts. “I know you’ve done something with him!”

When the beast regains its footing, it stares at Hux. The thing blocks out the light coming through the window, and like a true creature, finally growls. It bears its teeth, lips drawn back in a snarl, and it advances slowly towards Hux.

“Stay back or I’ll shoot again!” Hux screams, taking a step back. “I know you understand me!”

The beast lunges for him. Hux shoots at it, but the beast rips his shot gun away before Hux can get out of reach. Hux falls back on his ass and scrambles back until his back hits the wall. The beast climbs over the couch, and Hux pulls a knife from his belt, holding it out as a warning. But the creature uses its clawed hand to puck it out of Hux’s grip.

Now, Hux has nothing. He presses himself to the wall, afraid. His father trained him to be brave, but Hux can’t muster the courage to fight. He expected to fight monsters, to fight the scum of humanity and die in the heat of battle, at the business end of someone else’s gun. He’d be dead, but they’d honor his grave with medals and salutes. But this is not that kind of monster. This is something he’s only read about in books, a thing of fiction that’s going to kill him in the dead of night, in some remote location, and no one will know.

“No. No!” He pleads. The creature crouches over him, and Hux wraps his arms around his head, trying his best to shrink himself, protect himself. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry…”

Tears stream down his face, but Hux does nothing to stop it. Perhaps, the worst part is that he didn’t get to apologize to Kylo. See him smiling one last time. Hold him. Kiss him. He could only hope that they might see each other in the life beyond. “I’m sorry. Kylo, I’m sorry.”

The creature’s breath is on Hux’s skin, and he knows it’s the end. He doesn’t stop muttering the apologies. Then, something wet brushes against his hand, and Hux flinches back, preparing to feel the pain.

It never comes. But the wetness comes again and again, brushing gently against his hand. It’s like the creature is licking him. Hesitantly, Hux lifts his head. How is it not eating him? Why is it not eating him? Has it never had humans before? Is it trying to figure out if he tastes good?

When the creature sees Hux looking back at it, it pauses. Slowly, it raises a clawed hand, but Hux flinches back, and the beast immediately puts it down. It’s…being cautious. Is it not here to hurt Hux? Is it not here to eat him?

Gently, the beast uses its nose to nudge Hux’s hand. Hux lets it, and when he doesn’t shy away, the beast continues to nudge. Eventually, Hux takes the hint and lifts his hand. The beast reaches out, rests its head on Hux’s knees, and closes its eyes. Hux isn’t sure what to do, but the monster doesn’t move or try to attack. Cautiously, Hux brushes his hand against its head, like he would do to Millie. Still, it doesn’t move. It’s almost like an invitation.

Hux takes the opportunity to study the beast. Despite his initial fear, now that he’s somewhat confident that it’s probably not going to eat him, Hux is more than a little curious about it. It’s not quite a wolf, but it has the features of one. Hind legs, fur, paws, and ears all resemble a wolf, but everything else seems…almost human. It has opposable thumbs. It’s bipedal. It’s intelligent.

He scratches behind one ear, and the beast lets out a breath, almost like a sigh. It’s enjoying this. “Oh Kylo, if only you could see this,” Hux mutters.

It’s like something from his dreams, from the books he adored as a child about witches, vampires, monsters, and magic. He used to read those books in the library, imagining he could run away from Brendol and live with the other unwanted and feared creatures of the world. The one in his lap, he guesses, is a werewolf. It’s different from what he’d imagined; not as monstrous or ghoulish, but nonetheless beautiful.

Its fur is so soft and sleek, and unlike Hux thought, it doesn’t smell awful. Tracing his hand over the features of the creature’s face, Hux notices a scar over its right eye. The line trails all the way down its neck. It’s almost exactly like…

“…Kylo?” Hux asks. The beast opens its eyes, looking directly at Hux like it understands. It knows what Hux has said. It acknowledges him. “Are you…Kylo, is this really you?”

Before the beast can answer, a cloud rolls over the moon, blocking its light. As a shadow is cast over them, the beast scrambles away from Hux and towards the window. A thought crosses Hux’s mind that maybe this isn’t Kylo. Maybe this is his chance to shoot it. But, before he can reach for the shotgun, gold light consumes the beast. The light flashes, and then the beast is gone.

Standing in its place, is Kylo. A very naked Kylo.

“Shit! Shut the windows!” He shouts, drawing a blackout curtain over the closest window. “Don’t let the moonlight in!”

“Kylo, what…” Hux is stumped.

He watches as Kylo runs from window to window, drawing the heavy curtains over each of them. Though confused, Hux closes the front door, drawing the curtain over its window as well. When he glances over his shoulder, Kylo is walking out of the bedroom wearing a new pair of pants.

“Okay, that’s all of the windows, right?” Kylo asks, double checking all of them. “If I touch any moonlight, I’ll turn back.”

“Turn _back?_ ” Hux asks. “So, that _was_ you?”

Kylo stops short and turns to face Hux. He wipes a hand over his face, unable to look Hux in the eye. “…Yes…um…I guess I should explain…”

“Yes!” Hux hisses, taking steps towards him. “You _should_ explain why you chased me through a forest, why you looked like you were about to eat me, and why you didn’t fucking _tell_ me that you’re a _fucking wearwolf!_ ”

Hux stands face-to-face with Kylo, face red from shouting. Kylo holds his hands up in mock surrender. “I wasn’t gonna _eat_ you…maybe eat you _out_ , but like not actually eat you.”

“Right, very good of you to tell me that _before_ I started shooting at you!”

“It’s not _my_ fault you went straight for the shotgun! _I_ told you not to bring it! Besides, I thought you liked monsters and magical shit?”

“Not more than I like feeling _safe_ or knowing that my boyfriend hasn’t been _eaten!_ ”

Kylo has no witty reply to offer. Hux shuts his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to will his tears away. “I…I thought…” his voice shakes. “Maybe it had gotten to you. I thought you might…”

He can’t say the words. Even the thought of Kylo being dead made the anxiety creep back into his mind. For all intents and purposes, Kylo probably should have been dead, but Hux was lucky, so lucky, that the monster turned out to be a man.

Big hands tug gently at his arms, and Hux takes the invitation without question. He holds Kylo like he’ll never be able to again. The familiar warmth is calming, and Hux refuses to let Kylo leave his side for the remainder of the night.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo whispers when they’re wrapped together in bed.

“Better damn well be sorry,” Hux says. “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

 

 

 

 

They spent all day in bed. Normally Hux would mind wasting the day like that, but he felt like an exception was necessary. When he finally let Kylo out of arms reach the following evening, Hux still kept him in sight.

“...which means my mom and my uncle are weres too.” Kylo explains. The bacon sizzles as he flips it.

“But your mother’s a senator. She can possibly take a week off every month to…to deal with all of _this_.” Hux chews thoughtfully on his eggs. Kylo’s family history makes much more sense now. As do their habits.

“Nah, she takes suppressants. We all do, but she’s the most anal about it. Uncle Luke and I – uh – _take more vacations_ than she does.” Kylo returns to the table with more bacon and his coffee.

“Suppressants? How do you suppress _that?_ ”

“Magic. Grandpa was a werewolf, but Grandma was a witch. She came up with a potion that would suppress one’s were form. The only downside is that we have to spend one full week a year in were form, day and night, or risk going berserk and losing our human form completely.”

“…Like your grandfather?”

Kylo stares down into his coffee uncomfortably. “Yep.”

Hux should be writing all of this down. It’s amazing how simple all of it is turning out to be. Werewolves, Vampires, magic, all of it exists right alongside humans and the humans are just too dull to notice it. They have their own communities, their own lifestyles. Heck, the forest that they’re in right now is a magical preserve.

“So, what about your cousin, Rey? Is she a werewolf, too?”

“No, she was just a normal human that Uncle Luke adopted, but it turns out she had a knack for magic, so she’s a witch in training under Maz…Look, do you want like a history book or something?” Kylo asks, a bit exasperated. “I’m happy you’re excited about this, but…we’re on vacation.”

Hux levels him with a look. “And you transformed into a werewolf.”

Kylo sighs dramatically. “What if I just – I dunno – transformed and let you examine me or whatever? Would that satisfy your monster boner?”

Hux rolls his eyes. “I suppose it’ll have to do for now.”

“Great!” Kylo stands and stretches, then heads for the door.

“Wait, _now_?” Hux calls, turning in his seat.

“Yeah, sun is setting. Full moon will be out soon,” Kylo says walking outside.

Hux wants to protest, but Kylo’s out of sight already. He makes it outside just in time to watch Kylo strip his clothes off. “I-Isn’t there something I need to prepare?” Hux rushes over to him, pulling his shirt down. “Do I need to take precautions, or watch from inside the cabin, or something?”

Kylo laughs. “You’ll be fine Hux. All you need to worry about is not passing out.” He pulls off his shirt and starts on his pants. No underwear. Typical. “But yeah, maybe stay closer to the cabin. Wouldn’t want any other weres to catch your scent during breeding season.”

“ _Breeding_ season?!” Hux feels his face flush.

Kylo flashes him a smile, then steps further into the small field surrounding the cabin. Hux keeps an eye on him, but reaches for his clothes folding them neatly and putting them on the porch. Kylo seems so relaxed, basking in the sun, butt-naked. Hux can’t help staring at his toned muscles and tight ass. Maybe muscles were a side-effect of being a werewolf. Maybe that was why Kylo could get away with eating nothing but junk-food and still look like a Greek statue.

Kylo turns to face him. He smiles once, looking directly at Hux, then casts his gaze towards the sky. Last night’s clouds have cleared, and the moon is visible despite the daylight. He closes his eyes and breathes out. When he breathes in again, his body begins to change. The same golden light that surrounded him the night before, swirls around him again, but through it, Hux can see Kylo’s limbs growing longer. His muscles bulk up, a coat of sleek glossy fur grows over his skin, and his teeth become sharp and jagged.

In an instant, Kylo transforms into a breath-taking creature Hux once thought to be fiction. Slowly, Hux reaches out, running a hand through Kylo’s fur. It’s thick and soft, like his hair, but in the sunlight, he sees strands of gold. He rubs Kylo’s ears between his fingers, laughing when Kylo leans into the touch.

He’s not a massive, hulking beast like in the story books. Rather, he looks like an overgrown wolf – closer to descriptions of dire wolves perhaps. Hux wouldn’t be surprised if the origins stories for both canine creatures were related. Like this, he’s about a head shorter than Hux.

“Good doggy,” Hux teases. Kylo snorts. If only werewolves had telepathy, Kylo might be able to answer a few more question. Then again, Hux is sure he’s glad to not have to. Leaning away from Hux’s touch, Kylo stands, slowly turning around himself on all fours. He looks back at Hux expectantly.

“Yes, you make quite the stunning werewolf.” Hux smiles. “Though I’m not sure how to feel about your size. You take up enough space in bed as it is. I can’t imagine there’s anything bigger than a California king on the market.”

Kylo growls playfully, and licks the side of Hux’s face. Hux recoils, trying to wipe the slobber off of his face. “Hey!”

Backing up, Kylo rises onto his hind legs and rolls back his shoulders to stand at his full height. This looks more like the werewolves of legend. Still, not as large as Hux imaged. Kylo is now certainly taller than Hux, but only by a foot or so. His muscles make up more of him than his height.

Kylo growls again, baring his teeth this time. Now he looks every bit like the monsters Hux reads about. “Hmm, now you’ve convinced me,” Hux says sarcastically.

He looks Kylo up and down, taking him in. It’s not too different from how he is as a human, really. The proportions are just bigger. Bigger chest, bigger head, bigger legs, bigger…dick?

Hux would be lying to himself if he tried to pretend he wasn’t at least a little curious. Kylo had called him a size queen on quite a few occasions, something Hux loathed to admit was true. But. Given that it _is_ true, Hux can’t help but wonder: is _all_ of Kylo bigger?

Unfortunately, his lower half seems to be more wolf than his upper half, so if he is bigger, that glorious cock is hidden beneath a thick layer of fur. His balls definitely look bigger, though, so there’s hope.

Hux doesn’t notice Kylo staring at him, until his boyfriend nudges him with his nose. He’s sitting back on all fours, and Hux is jolted form his thoughts. A blush rises to his cheeks. He was definitely thinking about fucking a werewolf. Perhaps it’s time he told Kylo about his collection of monster dildos in that storage unit…

Kylo whines, reminding Hux that he’s still there. Hux runs his hands through Kylo’s fur. “Yes, yes. I’m alright. Just…thinking.” Kylo tilts his head to one side, silently asking for Hux to share, but Hux waves him away and heads back towards the cabin. “It’s nothing. Come on, we should get back inside.”

Whining again, Kylo cuts him off, stepping between Hux and the porch steps. Hux frowns. “I said it’s nothing.” He walks around him, but is stopped short by Kylo tugging on his shirt. “Kylo,” Hux warns.

Suddenly, Hux is yanked back by his shirt. He lands on the ground gracelessly and groans in pain. He tries to get up, but Kylo is over him before he can stand. Kylo pins his arms above his head with one hand and pushes on his chest with the other.

Hux struggles against his restraints, but can’t move very far. His cock hardens in his pants, body all too familiar with this position (though usually they’re in a bed when it happens.) Kylo leans in close, close enough to bite him, and Hux knows it would feel amazing. Kylo could just fuck him like this, and Hux would be powerless to stop it. Normally, he’d be able to fight back, but against a werewolf? Oh, Hux could truly be used and fucked like cheap whore. He wants that so badly.

“Kylo,” Hux warns again. He tries glaring, hoping that a frown will make his blush seem more like anger than arousal.

“Hux,” Kylo growls.

It sounds primal and rough. This form wasn’t made to speak, but Kylo did. Hux is sure Kylo meant it to sound fierce and intimidating, what with how broken it sounded, but the deep sound resonated through Hux. Kylo sounded wrecked. Hux could just imagine him growling that as they fucked, voice deep and gravely, commanding him and bringing Hux to the edge with his words alone.

Hux lets out a whimper, barely able to keep it from becoming a moan. He looks anywhere but Kylo, hoping he can force the thoughts from his mind. Kylo noses at his neck, letting out another concerned whine, but Hux refuses to answer him.

His effort only makes it harder not to think about riding Kylo’s werewolf dick. Hux strains under Kylo’s touch as he explores further and further down Hux’s body. He’s only concerned, Hux knows, but it’s taking everything Hux has not to beg.

Kylo lets out another snort. Hux finally looks down at him, only for Kylo to nudge his clothed erection. Hux bites his lip. A glare won’t be able to hide his blush now.

“You’re the one who said it was breeding season,” Hux mutters.

Kylo bares his teeth in what sort of looks like a smile. He moves the hand on Hux’s chest down to his crotch, rubbing over his erection. The friction is rough, but it’s exactly what Hux needs. He bucks up against Kylo’s touch, grinding against his hand until he’s fully hard. Kylo’s hand vanishes suddenly, and Hux whines at the loss. Panting, he looks back at Kylo. He looks incredibly smug for a werewolf.

“Please, like you’re not affected,” Hux shoots back. He glances down, pleased to find exactly what he was hoping for: Kylo’s cock.

The pink head stood out against his black fur, and Hux suspected he would grow a little longer if Hux played his cards right. The tip was pointed, but the shaft was smooth, very similar to the wolf dildo he had stashed away. There was already a bead of pre-cum at the tip.

Kylo growls at him again, then releases his hands. Hux lays there, fully expecting Kylo rip his pants of and ravage him like the beast he is, but he walks away. Hux sits up, confused, as he watches Kylo climb the porch steps and open the cabin door. He looks over his shoulder like he expects Hux to follow, tongue hanging out playfully.

“Wait!” Hux calls. “No I—like this. Fuck me like this.”

Kylo freezes, one paw in the door way. Slowly he turns to face Hux. He glances down at himself, then back at Hux. Shame and embarrassment gnaw at the back of Hux’s mind, but it’s too late to turn back now.

“Yes,” He says, standing. “I want you to fuck me as a werewolf. Please.”

He’s not sure asking will even work. Kylo just doesn’t respond. Or, at least he doesn’t respond in a way Hux can completely understand. He doesn’t move from the porch, but his cock grows a little longer. It’s promising.

Hux reaches for his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it aside. It pains him to soil a shirt like that, but they’ll probably be fucking on the ground anyway. He tilts his head to the side, knowing how weak Kylo is for his freckled shoulders. With his hand, Hux traces the line of his shoulders then brushes his nipples. He follows the trail Kylo’s mouth always takes.

His belt comes off next, though Hux doesn’t completely pull off his pants. He lets one hand trail down, dipping into his underwear. Through it all, he doesn’t break eye contact with Kylo once, ensuring that he watches as Hux strokes his own cock.

“Kylo,” Hux asks again. Still he doesn’t move. What was Hux doing wrong? There had to be some way to get Kylo to fuck him. He seemed perfectly willing to go to bed and fuck Hux, so why not fuck him like this?

Then it hits him: Maybe he should try appealing to the wolf instead of the man.

Hux turns around. He drops his pans, then drops to his knees, and leans over so that his ass is in the air and ready for Kylo. It’s a risk, for sure. If Kylo doesn’t respond favorably, then Hux will his share of explaining to do later. But, if his hunch is right, then all Hux needs to do is lay there and present.

It’s silent for a moment, and Hux feels the doubt creep in, but then there’s pounding against the wooden cabin floor. It’s the heavy step of Kylo’s paws running into the cabin. They fade away, and Hux hears the bang of furniture being moved too roughly. Then there are more footsteps, human footsteps, running closer to him.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Kylo, human Kylo, says.

There the snap of a bottle cap, then Hux jumps as too much lube is poured on to the cleft of his ass. A finger rubs it over his hole, a furry finger, and Hux sighs. Kylo puts his other hand down in front of Hux, to support himself, and Hux watches as it turns from human to werewolf.

Oh fuck yes.

Without much warning, Kylo pushes a finger into Hux. Hux groans. It’s bigger than he’s used to. It’s like two of Kylo’s fingers are stretching him instead of just one. The pad of his finger is rough and calloused. Even with all of the lube, it feels rougher inside him. A second joins the first, and soon a third. Hux is being stretched to his limit, but it still doesn’t feel like enough. He presses his hips back, riding Kylo’s fingers as Kylo pumps into him.

Kylo leans over him, breath hot on his neck. He’s hunched over, too tall to press their bodies together. Hux’s cock is hard and leaking, but he doesn’t want to touch himself just yet. Not until Kylo is inside him. Not until he’s really begging for it.

“Kylo, please _please_ ,” Hux begs. He pushes back onto Kylo’s fingers, begging for more. Of course, that’s the moment Kylo chooses to pull back.

Hux almost collapses, feeling his legs shaking, struggling to keep himself up. “No, no please. Need you,” He whimpers. He’s ready. He can take it.

“ _Hux,_ ” Kylo growls. It sends a shiver down his spine. That deep rumble goes straight to his dick, and Hux has to reach down, squeezing his own cock to stop himself from coming. But not even his hand can hold him back when he feels Kylo long thick cock slide over the cleft of his ass.

 “Oh my god, just fuck me already,” Hux whines.

Kylo snorts, almost like a laugh, and Hux feels the tip of his cock press against his entrance. One of Kylo’s hands cover Hux’s keep him in place. The other holds his hip, keeping Hux upright as Kylo slowly presses in.

“Oh fuck _fuck_ ,” Hux whispers, hips bucking forward as he comes. It’s just the tip, but apparently, it’s more than enough. Kylo’s hand covers his own, pumping his dick as comes onto the dirt and grass. His ass squeezes around the head of Kylo’s cock. “More.”

Hux nearly collapses afterwards, but refuses to let Kylo stop. He’s so thick. Kylo’s cock stretches him more than his fingers, but the feeling of him is smooth and slick. His orgasm relaxed him, making it easier for Kylo to slip in, but Hux relies on Kylo to hold him up while he Even then, it’s so much to take. It’s like he’s being split open, but Kylo’s reaching so deep that Hux can’t tell him to stop.

Kylo stills as their hips press together, feeding Hux the last few inches of his cock. Gently, he nudges Hux, rubbing his face against Hux’s neck. Hux feels exhausted already, but he circles his hips slowly, grinding back onto Kylo. Kylo growls. He hasn’t moved an inch, waiting for Hux’s command. Hux knows this. He squeezes his ass around Kylo’s dick, enjoying how sensitive his rim feels and Kylo’s frustrated whining. It’s a game Hux quite enjoys, refusing to let Kylo move, but grinding against him and bringing him to the edge. But tonight wasn’t a night for games.

“Move,” Hux whispers.

Kylo’s grip tightens around his hands and his hips. He starts in at a punishing pace. Hux might be in heaven. Kylo is so hot and deep inside him, and his cock is shaped in just the right way that it brushes past his prostate every time, no aim needed.

Hux can feel himself start to harden again. He can’t even focus on his own cock with how hard and fast Kylo fucks him. It’s so much more than what he gets when Kylo is human. It’s almost too much. Hux can barely feel anything but pleasure, cock, and Kylo.

He comes again, eyes glazed over. He lays there on the ground, blissed out as he lets Kylo use him. His head lolls to one side, back arching as he spills himself all over the ground again. It only seems to spur Kylo on faster, harder.

Gently, Hux feels Kylo nuzzling the back of his neck, whining softly. His pace starts to slow. “No. No, keep…” Hux can barely get the words out. Kylo can’t stop now. “Need you…come in me…”

There’s a sharp pain against his neck, and Hux gasps. His dick twitches in interest, but Hux is too tired for a third orgasm. Kylo lets his hands go just enough that Hux can reach back and stroke Kylo’s ears. “Nice try. Too tired.”

Kylo’s thrusts become erratic, and Hux sighs, enjoying the feeling of this while he can. But something presses against his ass that Hux swears wasn’t there before. Kylo pulls harder and harder as he pulls out and thrusts harder and harder back in. It’s like something is catching, trying to stop his cock from getting in or out. Whatever it is stretches Hux’s ass more and more with each pass.

Hux groans. It’s a knot. Of course his werewolf boyfriend has a fucking knot. It brushes past his sensitive rim, until Hux is almost crying. It’s so much to take. Then, finally it catches, stoping Kylo from pulling out. His hips stutter, pulling Hux back against him with a bruising grip.

His cum is so hot, and there’s so much of it. Kylo stills, hovering just above Hux and breathing hard. He stays there for just a moment too long. Hux wants to ask what’s wrong, but he can feel the problem between his legs. Kylo is still coming. Despite the knot, his cum spills out of Hux’s hole. It makes Kylo slick enough to pull out with a pop.

“Shit,” Hux mutters, falling forward as Kylo pulls out of him. Despite the lack of cock, he still feels full. He can also feel the cum pouring out of his ass. Kylo’s hands ball up in the dirt, straining with effort, and Hux feels more hot cum across his back.

Curious, Hux rolls onto his back only to be greeted with a spurt of cum to his face. Above him, Kylo is still panting. Hux watches as he comes thick ropes, one after another. By the time he finishes, Hux is covered head-to-toe in cum.

Hux runs a hand through his hair. “I need a shower.”

Kylo sits back on his knees, watching Hux. He looks down at himself for a moment, then practically bends in half as he licks his own dick clean of cum. He locks eyes with Hux as he does, showing off just how far down the shaft he can lick. Hux laughs at the sight. “No. That’s cheating.”

Kylo whines.

“I don’t care,” Hux says, pretending he can understand whatever Kylo said. “Being able to suck your own dick as a werewolf is not the same as being able to do it as a human. It doesn’t count.”

Kylo rolls his eyes and stands. His dick recedes back into the pocket of fur it emerged from. Gently, he stoops down to scoop Hux into his arms. “I don’t know how you’re still standing,” Hux mutters.

As they step back into the cabin, Kylo transforms back into a human, but he doesn’t lose his balance. Hux is sure he shouldn’t be able to turn back when the full moon is out, but he’s too tired to question it. The contrast between the warm fur and sticky sweaty skin is strange but not unappreciated. Hux presses a kiss to Kylo’s shoulder as soon as he’s sure it’s skin. “Good doggy.”

Kylo chuckles. “Ass.”

Hux smiles, eyes closing as he lets Kylo care for him. Idly, his hand brushes over the bite mark on his shoulder. It stings a bit when he touches it, but it’s not an unpleasant feeling. Hux tries to remember what he read about werewolf bites. Lore said they turned people into werewolves, but there was something special about a neck bite. Something about mating, maybe. Kylo did say it was breeding season…

Hux lets out a yawn. Oh well, he’ll ask about it in the morning.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. This was fun. You know, that's two monster sex fics I've written now. First tentacle monsters, now werewolves...Incubus seems like the next logical step, right? Or maybe mermaids. They're _technically_ monsters...sort of...ooh, or I could do some hideous rendition of Twilight. 
> 
> Can you imagine that? Kylo as a vampire with a flair for the dramatic and incredible stamina, so he douses himself in glitter when he goes out in the sun. But about three things Hux was absolutely positive: First, Kylo was a moron. Second, there was a part of him -- and Hux didn't know how potent that part might be -- that thirsted for his dick. And third, Kylo was undeniably and irrefutably an asshole. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr!](https://www.aiambia.tumblr.com)


End file.
